Meeting Mrs Cullen
by aliceismyfavoritecullen
Summary: Professor Edward Cullen has trouble getting his male students to pass his class. And although all his female students are passing the class with flying colors, they continue to flirt with him. He uses Bella to solve the problem.
1. Chapter 1

"If I had graded you based on the lack of interest you have in this class Mr. Adams, you would have gotten an A last quarter" Professor Cullen notified one of his students after he disrupted the class with one of his many smart ass comments.

"First of all, my name is Mark, okay Edward? and second of all I'd be happy if u based my grades according to my lack of interest in this stupid class. Maybe I'd be more interested if you didn't base your grading according to gender. _Man, he always be up on my grillz_ " Mark retorted while the girls behind him threw papers at his head.

"stop harassing Professor Cullen, Mark!" Jenny barked.

"yea, and he doesn't grade like that. Prof. Cullen is too much of a gentleman to do that" Lilly smiled at Prof. Cullen.

Edward laughed at the thoughts the girls in his class were having. He wore his ring to every class but the students didn't seem to notice. Well, not the girls. After one quarter of teaching in University of Massachusetts, the thoughts from the girls, and strangely, some guys, have calmed. He mentioned it once at the beginning of the year. Although, the growing likeness for Edward still grew with the girls in his class. Some days, Bella would come by after school with Nessie when Nessie would miss him, but they'd go through the back door in his classroom. Edward taught Literature and didn't really associate with anyone unless needed. Edward was often asked how old he was because he looked younger than some of the freshmen. A book they were are doing now is Romeo and Juliet. It was Bella's favorite book. Most of the boys in his class did well, but they weren't really in good terms with him because all the girls were in love with him. Mark used to date Lilly but Lilly broke up with him in hopes of Prof. Cullen dating her. She knew he was married but she was anticipating that idea of teacher/student relationship between her and Edward. Edward looked at her past work in her high school classes and her grades in the particular subject was by far the worst he's seen. Now, she is one of the smartest kids in class and obviously has some talent when it comes to writing. Edward wanted to talk to her after class but he was a little worried about what she would think. Instead, he asked both Mark and Lilly to stay after class at the same time so there would be no confusion. When the bell rang, both Mark and Lilly came up to his desk. Mark went as slow as he can, like he had all the time in the world taking his backpack and throwing it over his left shoulder. Lilly, on the other hand, seemed as fast as he was in vampire speed. Smiling at him on the other side of the desk, Edward looked behind her to wait for Mark.

"So, what did you want to talk about Prof. Cullen?" She grinned . She was blonde like Rosalie, and her eyes were as blue as the sky on a hot summer. She looked around his desk and found a picture of him alone, then the Cullens, and just him and his family. She tried to ignore the picture saying that the girl was his sister and kept smiling.

"Ms. Martin, I just want you to know that I am very impressed with your work..." He stared right into her eyes. She could feel her heartbeat pace faster. Mark was calling Edward vulgar names in his mind as he rolled his eyes while Lilly and Edward were talking. "..and I would really appreciate it if..._you kept your thoughts to yourself…._you and your friends stop defending me. I'm an old man, I can fight my own battles." he explained.

"That really means a lot to me Prof. Cullen. You're really not that old though, and might I add that, those are great pictures of you. _I hope he notices my hair.._ " Lilly giggled while flirtasiously twirling her hair.

"Thank you Lilly…you may go…Mark"

Lilly looked dazed the whole time and stepped a few feet back to let Mark talk to Edward.

"what is it now?" Mark's Emmett like body stood in front of Edward's desk.

"I strongly advise you to try working hard in this class. You know you need a GPA of 3.2 to stay in football. I mean I really don't understand…" Edward stopped talking out of the random when an idea hit him in the head looking into space, he thought about the possibilities of his plan. How Mark's grade could rise quickly.

"understand what?" Mark said with a puzzled look in his face. He turned around to see what Edward was looking at."Mr. Prof. Whatever. Cullen. Whatever your name is, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be dating your students." He looked at still frozen Lilly.

Edward shook his head. "Mark, in no such way will I ever date my students. I am married and I have a daughter that I love very much. Like you, im not fond of people always ...up on my grillz" He chuckled.

Mark replied by looking like he had just seen a ghost. "never again Prof. Cullen. Please. And.." Mark sighed. "I'll try my best to….raise my grade."

"Great, I think Lilly is waiting for you, you should walk her to class" Edward leaned in to suggest Mark to talk to his crush. "and comment on her hair, will you?" Edward stood up and walked out the door after his students.

"daddy!" Nessie attacked Edward with hugs. She hugged him everyday as if he had been gone for months. Her red polka dotted dress made her look like a little cute angel. More than she already did.

"Hello my precious princess" he chuckled. "did u miss daddy?" He picked her up.

"Mommy missed you too daddy" Nessie whispered to her dad deviously. They both walked to the bedroom where Bella was folding laundry. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a tank top with her favorite blue sweats. Edward settled Nessie on the bed but she quickly jumped off and ran to hide behind the doorway. Edward wrapped his hands around Bella's waist. She continued folding the laundry.

"hi Edward" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you, love" he kissed her back and took her hands. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him. Edward played around with her and blew on her neck. Bella laughed and they both heard a familiar giggle coming from the doorway. They both looked back to find Nessie peeking through the side of the door sucking her thumb.

"come here baby" Bella extended her arm out for Nessie. She picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "are you spying on mommy and daddy?" Bella laughed.

"Nope" Nessie giggled.

"Daddy's going to get you" Edward tickled her on the sides. Nessie started laughing like a wild hyena. Her face was turning pink and she was kicking her feet trying to stop her dad.

Trying to talk, Nessie screamed to the top of her lungs. "Da…daddy! NO! no more" she laughed.

"okay sweetie, get ready for bed" Bella kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"okay momma" she ran to her room.

Bella stood up from the bed and walked to the closet to put clothes in.

"So, there's this student in my class and he abhors me." Edward chuckled. "so I had this great idea, maybe you should come by tomorrow"

"what? For what?" Bella asked Edward putting the clothes back in in about half a minute with her new speed as a vampire, she can move a lot faster. She made a sudden stop next to Edward on the bed. Edward looked at her with a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"Wear something nice tomorrow love. I want all my students to see how beautiful my wife is."

"Edward!?" Bella protested. "what are you going to achieve having me there?"

"I don't know' He frowned. 'just think of it as an experiment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the delay. I hope you guys will like this one. It has been a while since I wrote anything. I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I can. I appreciate all the reviews and please feel free to keep reviewing. It will help me know what you want from the story or what you dont like/want in the story. Enjoy :D**

"I still don't understand why I have to go Edward' Bella protested once again. They have spent most of the night arguing over the subject of Bella going to Edward's class. Edward explained to Bella that the sole purpose for her presence is to increase the grades for some of the men that are taking his class.

"Bella, I've explained it to you about ten times already." Edward sighed.

"alright I'll go…but um.." Bella looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

Edward cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss. "I really appreciate it Bella. You have no idea how bad it is"

"How bad is it?"

Edward walked to his desk skimming through graded papers. He took a few of the graded papers. One of them was Mark Adam's essay. "I gave the students an assignment. It was an easy assignment but the guys in my class wrote this essay so carelessly" He complained as he gave her the essays. Bella looked at the grades on the papers. The first one was absolutely horrible. Out of 200 points, Harold only got a 23% on it. He wasn't really one of the smartest kids in class but he was an average hard worker. Now, one of the smartest boys in class was named Reggie. In this assignment he earned the grade of 74%. The average grade for the guys in his class altogether is a 41%. For the girls, it is a 95%. A major difference. Bella looked at all the grades almost in agony to see that the grades were so low.

"I feel like it's my fault they are not learning anything and failing this class. Like, I am a bad teacher". Edward sat down on the bed.

Bella sat down next to him. Edward looked almost as sad as he was that day Jake had showed Edward how Bella had been when he left. She could tell that Edward was really dedicated to his work and he liked his job. He was supposed to be good at being a teacher. He is a vampire. They pretty much rock at everything. After feeling sympathy for her husband, Bella finally fully committed herself to Edward's little "experiment". She walked to the closet in hopes of finding something a little philanthropic for his students. Although she wanted it to be classy too. She opened the dusty box on the very farthest place in the closet and took out the clothing. The box contained clothes that Alice had sent Bella to wear on any occasion. In the box was a bright dress the color of ripened cherries. Only mother nature could make such a color. The material of the dress was pure silk and it flowed down her body like running water. As is your fingers would slip right through when you touched it as every move made was an ocean wave. After putting on the dress, shoes, the makeup, and the red lipstick, she went out and showed Edward the results.

Edward's jaw dropped to the ground instantly after his eyes met the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Realizing he was staring, he got up from the bed and could not resist but to give his beautiful wife a kiss. Bella surprisingly felt comfortable in this silk dress. It was as if the dress had a power to make women feel beautiful and powerful. With the new confidence and the surprising kiss her husband gave her, she kissed him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and the feeling of the silk against his skin was pleasurably satisfying. He gripped her tighter while she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms moved to his perfectly combed hair and pulled on it. Edward wanted more, he wanted her so bad at that moment.

"_mommy? Daddy?"_ Edward heard Nessie in his thoughts. He opened one eye and saw his little baby girl standing in the doorway rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Nessie!" Edward pulled Bella away instantaneously but not without forceful effort.

"oh, sweetie" Bella picked her up embarrassed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry" Nessie yawned.

"alright, daddy will get you something to eat" Bella handed Nessie over to Edward.

"I'll get Alice to baby-sit Nessie while were gone. Actually, why don't you call her while I make this sandwich for Nessie" Edward slapped ham on the bread he laid out. Bella was reaching for the phone when someone-

_Knock! knock!_

"It's Alice…" Edward said with annoyance in his eyes. His face tightened as Bella walked towards the door. "….and she brought the dog!"

"BELLA!! You look absolutely amazing. I can't believe it took that long for you to wear that. That thing is ancient. Anyway, I had a vision and I thought I'd spare you the call and come down right away" Alice hugged Bella before she walked in, "Oh, and I brought Jake. You know, just incase Nessie wanted to see him. I missed her so much. Where is she?" She giggled. Jake was behind her carrying two large shopping bags.

"What is that?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's Alice. I think that's the real reason she asked me to go with her. She needed someone to carry her stupid bags. I don't know what she put in here but I'm betting its rocks" Jake dropped the bags on the floor.

"JAKEY???" Nessie struggled from Alice's hands on to the floor to run into Jake's arms.

"I missed you" He hugged her tight. _I can't wait until she develops some curves. _

Edward joined everyone in the room holding Nessie's sandwich. "Alright. Bella and I have to go. My class starts soon. Alice, you know what to do. I expect Jake will control himself."

Alice pushed Edward and Bella out the door. The drive to the school was fairly quiet. Bella was constantly having second thoughts about how she looked. She was always self- conscious. Even after the exquisite transformation into a vampire. They reached the school earlier than she had thought. Of course, with Edward driving, the rules of the road were different.

Bella POV

The school was beautiful. It was bigger than id thought and there was no student in sight. What student is up this early anyway? I kept looking at my ridiculous self when we passed by one of those big tinted windows. Perhaps I should have worn something a little bit more professional rather than a perceptibly bright red dress which seems to brighten when located in direct sunlight. Edward was so incredibly gorgeous. I often wonder how his female students could resist his smile, his eyes, his smell, and just about every single cell in his body which makes me weak in the knees. He was walking in front of me leading the way to his class. At one point Edward had to fix his tie and I had an unbelievably desirable urge to kiss him. We stopped walking when we reached to what I believe was the door to his classroom. Edward cupped my face and looked deeply in to my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. "I know you can do this. You're so beautiful Bella, they do not even have any words to describe how exquisite you are." He kissed me softly before pulling me into his class.

"Professor Cullen! Who's the hottie?? " One of his male students yelled.

"Whoah. Dude, your sister is hot" Another one yelled.

"I'd like to tap that"

"How about dinner sometime sweet thang!"

I looked at Edward who was leading me to his chair. Annoyance and disgust filled his eyes. I suddenly felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. Everyone was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. A stare I only get from vampires.

"Everyone settle down!" Edward almost yelled. His tone was clearly not a happy one. "Since my WIFE is a big fan of Romeo & Juliet. I decided that I would take her to work for the duration of the time that we will be reading Shakespeare." He sat on his desk. Alright, love go on and introduce yourself" He turned around and whispered to me.

I got up and my heart was beating like a drum. "Hello everyone, I'm Bella Cullen…. You can call me Bella or Mrs. Cullen. Whichever you prefer" I took a deep breath. "I've heard a lot of great things about you guys. And Edward is a great teacher. I hope you guys treat him with the same respect he gives you." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 finally!

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry for the delay. I haven't written in a longgg longgg time and so grammar wise I know I have a ton of mistakes. Please bare with me. I hope you guys like this chapter, again i'm a little rusty. Hope y'all had an amazing New Year and thank you for all the support. :) Enjoy! Oh, and I love all the comments good and bad. I take everything as constructive criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. **

**Narrator:**

Jacob was grilling a steak in the backyard while Nessie and Alice picked flowers from the small garden Bella created. It was a pretty cloudy day but the flowers still had very vivid colors. She had red, white, and yellow roses and carnations. Jacob let out a little chuckle when Alice told Nessie she was going to be as pretty as her mother's flowers when she is older. Jake flashed back to what he said about Nessie's figure. He didn't mean it but he loved making Edward feel uncomfortable and gets a good laugh with Edward's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Alice placed her hand on her hip.

"No…it's nothing. I was just thinking about what Edward said today"

"oh" Alice laughed. "Is this about the comment he made about you? You know, Bella and Edward already think you are a pedophile."

It made Jacob aggravated that they thought of him that way. "Look, It's not like I planned to imprint on Nessie. Plus, sometimes I do things just to piss off Edward. It's funny to me. I don't see Nessie that way." He said while he checked his steak.

"Although you smell really, really bad. Your humor is refreshing and don't worry. I don't think you're a pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile!" Jacob growled. "But thanks…you're not that horrible either I guess" he calmed himself down.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Alice grinned.

**Edward POV:**

As I sat on my swivel chair, I listened to my wife uneasily talking to my students. Her back was facing me but I knew she wasn't comfortable. She was quite skinny. She had red heels on that made her legs look longer. Though her legs were skinny, they were toned and glowed in the light. Her dress complimented the paleness of her skin and her posture improved a lot after Nessie was born. Her long brown hair perfectly fell on her back. Bella seemed completely nervous talking to my students. I forgot how much more hormonal teenage boys see something they like. I don't know if it was such a great idea to bring Bella in to my class anymore. Everyone was staring at her, all having their own opinion. It wasn't my intention to bring my wife into my class to become some sort of lab rat everyone is trying to observe and figure out.

Boys:

_How did she end up with this nerd?..._

_I just wanna…_

_Look at you all fine with that sexy ass dress on…._

_Damn shes hot…_

Girls:

_Seriously? What is she wearing…_

_What does he see in her? She's like so old. _

_Lucky bitch!_

_I'll always love you Mr. Cullen. So hot…._

_Ugh, I am definitely much prettier than her. _

_I bet she starves herself…she's too skinny_

Mark's thoughts…and about half the guys in the room's thoughts are absolutely inappropriate. I'll have to cling myself to my armchair before I allow myself to take every single male student I have and break every single bone in their body so that they are in so much pain they can't construct any thoughts.

"Edward?" Bella was waving her hand on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella, what was it?"

"I introduced myself…Is there anything else you wanted me to say?"

"Oh yeah" I stood up letting go of the metal armrest which I inadvertently bent due to my madness. "Does anyone have any questions?" I looked at my students.

Boys:

_Yea can I take her home?_

_How do I get a wife like that?_

Girls:

_How long does she have to be here? _

_No lie, what kind of workout does she do?_

I cleared my throat in an effort to get my mind out of other people's thoughts. "Alright, if there are no questions. Mrs. Cullen will pass out the books which we will start next class." I showed Bella where the bookshelves were and passed her one.

"Whoah, I was expecting these to be heavier" she said grabbing more books from the shelf.

"Probably not as heavy for you, love. You're a bit more than human, remember?" I smirked.

**Narrator:**

After the five steaks Jacob scarfed down, he was tired. He was sitting on the floor watching Nessie play with her barbies before passing out entirely. For the new alpha, it was much more difficult to get any sleep. Especially since Leah imprinted on some guy who just moved in from California. She's head over heels for him and it's all she thinks about which makes Jacob feel way too uncomfortable. Alice went to the kitchen to look for a vase to put the flowers in while Nessie looked through Aunt Alice's purse. Alice conveniently kept a make-up bag in her purse filled with higher brand and lower brand cosmetic items. Nessie stumbled upon a pretty pink bag and found the treasure.

oooooohhh_…..pwetty cowors…puwple…..wed….pink!...bwue!_

Since Jacob was on the floor and was nearby, Nessie decided to surprise Jakey by making him pretty.

**Bella POV**

Although I was nervous and obviously not the best speaker, I actually liked the adrenaline rush I got from being in front of all those students. It would probably be good for me too. I'm not the most social person out there. And, if I'm not going to age and have to live in this world for a long time then I should probably learn how to deal with people. As I passed out the books, the more I wanted to be involved in helping these kids and getting to know them. Edward always talks about his students and how great he feels after he sees how his students have improved.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen. My name is, Jimmy. It's nice to meet you." A very low voice uttered. He held out his hand and i shook it with a smile and passed him his book.

"Hey, It's nice to meet you too."

"So, you are going to be here to help us?"

"Yeah…if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me." I smiled.

**Edward POV:**

The more Bella is here, the more I think that this was a bad idea. My wife is getting harassed and she doesn't even realize it. I need to get her out of here. I had to let Bella pass out the books because I just couldn't be near my students. I'm just going to stay here, in my little box of safety.

**Narrator:**

Bella finished handing out the books to everyone. She got the chance to speak to many of the students and found that they were pretty nice. There was a sense of abhorrence with some of the girls and Bella just assumed that they were Edward's infatuated students. Bella handed a book to Lilly who was more than crabby since she stubbornly refused to believe the existence of his wife and daughter. Lilly immediately got up from her seat and walked over to Edward's desk. She had her backpack hanging from one shoulder so she could put her book in and then she took a round Tupperware out.

"Hey Mr. Cullen" She grinned.

"Hey Lilly" Edward faked a smile.

"So…since you've been such an amazing teacher I just wanted to bake you some homemade cookies." She handed it to him with excitement.

"That's a very thoughtful gesture Lilly, Thank you."

"It's no problem….at all…" She imagined him in a Calvin Klein ad and many other things and bit her lip. _I'll do anything for you Mr. Cullen._

Edward coughed. _Oh god!_ "Bella!...love…" He almost yelled calling her over for help. _Highly inappropriate! _Edward got up from his chair and held Bella's hand as she walked over to his desk.

Lilly turned around from Edward's desk to face the Cullens. "I hope you like them, they are chocolate chip."

"Yea" Edward uttered.

"Wow did you make those cookies?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Yea" Lilly shot her an answer. "Well, I better get going" She walked out the door.

Edward was still extremely uncomfortable and shocked at the same time.

"Bye" Bella waved as all the students were leaving the classroom. Bella didn't notice her husband just had a horrifying experience. Finally, after she closed the door, she noticed Edward looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Are…are you okay?" Bella cupped his face.

"These kids are driving me to insanity, Bella" Edward shook his head.

"What happened?"

"I don't think it's such a great idea for you to come to my classes anymore" He mumbled.

Bella raised her eyebrows and let her hands fall to her side. "What?" She asked in confusion. "You wanted me to come here and help…"

"I know but it's all too much for me" Edward looked down and reached for her hands which she instantly moved away.

"It's only been one class"

"I know but.."

"I know but?" Bella repeated. "No. Give me two weeks…and then you can tell me if it's not working out."

"Nessie!" Alice caught her putting blush on Jacob's face. Though she found Nessie putting applying blush on her supposed "baby-sitter", it was too late to salvage his face. Edward's Volvo pulled up to the driveway and the loud sound of the garage door woke up Jacob. Alice's eyes widened as she saw the full creation of her Niece. Jacob was yawning as Edward and Bella stepped in their home as Nessie ran into their arms.

"Momma! Daddy!" She ran to her father's arms.

"Hello beautiful!" Edward kissed her forehead. "What did you do today?"

"Momma!" She swam to get to her mother.

"Baby!" Bella's irritated mood suddenly turned around. "I missed my little princess!"

"Me and Aunty Alice pick woses!" She hugged her mom. "and I make jakey pretty.." she mumbled as she layed her head on her mother's shoulder and rested her eyes.

"made Jakey, what?" Bella asked.

"She's so tired. I think she was just waiting for you to fall asleep" Alice said with a bright smile trying to hold in her laughter for what she saw.

"Hey, you guys are back already?" Jacob's tallness towered over everyone. Bella looked at Jake and was trying to remember how he ever got that tall and muscular. She didn't really have time to pay attention to Jacob since she was in a rush that morning. His legs and thighs just blazed muscle. His white v-neck shirt exposed how buff his chest is and his arms were already stretching the fabric. He was the epitome of masculinity. And then, she saw his face.


End file.
